In many hydrocarbon well applications, well servicing may involve the injection of chemicals downhole. For example, chemicals may be injected to facilitate flow of production fluids into the well, to facilitate testing applications, and/or to enhance operation of downhole equipment. Chemical injection fluids are formulated with the desired chemicals according to the treatment application. The chemical injection fluids are then pumped downhole through a chemical injection line for injection at the desired downhole location.